INKT Corporation
The INKT Corporation is a faction made up of an evil race of beings called Inkies. They are led by their leader, Comrade Black, who tried to become the ruler of planet Raydia by changing all of it into black and white. Information The INKT corporation has come from another planet, where everything is black and white. They came to Raydia to take over the planet by stealing its colour and making it black and white. To control the colourful citizens, the Raydians, the Inkies put them into large, grey, suits, turning them into slaves called Graydians. The invasion begins with Chroma City, the setting of ''de Blob''. However four Raydians escaped capture from the Inkies; Professor, Arty, Bif and Zip and together they form the Colour Underground. Blob also joins when he sees what the Inkies are doing to Chroma City. The Colour Underground start a colour revolution against the INKT corporation. As they advance, Comrade Black sends more troops and makes more traps but nothing could stop Blob and the Undergound. When Blob recoloured the Comrade's headquarters, the Ministry of INKT, the Inky leader ordered his troops to retreat and bring all of the stolen colour to his spaceship. He planned to throw all of the stolen colour into a black hole. However Blob entered the spaceship and jettisoned the silos containing the colour, making them fall onto Raydia. In the center of the spaceship Blob faced the Comrade in his robot. He defeated the robot then activated the transform engine that appeared, blowing up the spaceship. Peace returned to Raydia, but only briefly as Comrade Black survived the explosion and started planning his revenge. In ''de Blob 2'' the INKT Corporation try their invasion on Raydia again, this time starting with Prisma City. Comrade Black disguises himself under the alias name 'Papa Blanc' and sets up the Cult of Blanc where he brainwashes Raydians into beliving life without colour is better. He also nominated himself in a local election and wins by rigging the booths. Comrade Black then reveals his true identity and orders the Inkies to bleach the city. However Blob and the Colour Underground soon foil Comrade Black's plans again and shutdown the Inky production facility, preventing anymore members of the INKT Corporation to be created. Comrade Black escapes into space and unleashes his master plan on board a giant spacestation with a giant Hypno-ray attached to it and hynotises all of Raydia. Luckily has Blob followed Comrade Black and defeats him once more. The spacestation overloads with colour energy which creates a black hole, sucking it in and Comrade Black along with it. Peace comes once more to Raydia, but once again Comrade Black survives. However, with all of his army gone and now lost somewhere in outter space, it is unknown whether Comrade Black will ever be able to unleash the terror of the INKT Corporation onto Raydia ever again. Members Leaders *Comrade Black: The ruthless leader of the INKT Coporation who also leads the invasion on Raydia. *Dr. Von Blot: The chief Inky Scientist of the INKT Corporation. He may have been one of the Inky Marshals before his (supposedly occurred) untimely demise. *Inky Marshals: Comrade Black's lieutenants in ''de Blob 2''. They are: **Dean Inky **Skier Inky **Cowboy Inky **Russian Inky **Arctic Inky **Inky Scientist **Knight Inky Soldiers *Blanc: Raydians brainwashed with ink. *Inky: A basic foot soldier. *Sergeant Inky: Similar to normal Inkies but stronger. *Heavy inky: An Inky that carries a weapon that shoots inky blasts. *Elite Inky: A powerful Inky experimented on with color. *Spikey Inky: An Inky with a spike on it's head and carries a bazooka-like weapon *Armoured inky: A large Inky that uses charge attacks. *Grenadier Inky: An Inky that throws ink bombs. *Electric Inky: An Inky that spins around using electric attacks. Others *Inky Scientists: Inkies that invent many of the INKT Corporation machines. They are also known to experiment on other Inkies. *Inky Bodyguards: The pair of Inkies that follow Comrade Black around serve as his bodyguards. *Monster: A mutated Inky created by accident. It attacks other Inkies though as it is confused what it is meant to be. Machines INKT has made many weapons to stop the color revolution: *Inky jet bike: a very fast bike that patrols Chroma City. *Leechbot: They were made to drain the Raydia of it's colour. *Paintbot: Leechbots that are full of colour. *Inky Turret: Powerful stationary turrets that fire Ink from long ranges. *Inky Mortar: Powerful stationary cannons that randomly shoot nuke bombs from high areas. *Inky Tank: A heavily armored powerful tank. It fires Ink blasts at long ranges and moves slowly. *Giant Robot Inky: The final weapon used by INKT. Comrade used this robot to destroy Blob and finish his plans. It is only seen in de Blob. *INKT spaceship: The spaceship that brought Comrade Black and his army to Raydia. It is heavily guarded and can transport ink, soldiers, stolen color and weapons. *Hypno-Ray: The giant satelite seen in ''de Blob 2'' that Comrade Black built to hypnotize all of Planet Raydia. Category:Inkies Category:Antagonists